be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
9Gag
9Gag, officially known as the '9Gagian Empire'https://i.redd.it/t13di2adlmx11.jpg, is a webzone known for being the world's most efficient normie-memes producer. Various webzones, notably Reddit and Channel 4, despise 9Gag because of its militaristic foreign policy, perceived poor sense of humor, and alleged large-scale intellectual property theft. The military of 9Gag is known as Le 9Gag Army and is tasked with defense of the webzone, promotion of normieism abroad, law and order, and suppression of dankness. As part of its foreign policy, 9Gag seeks to promote normieism throughout the Cyber through both military invasions and support for rebel groups and through colluding with normie politicians in other webzones, as notably happened with President Marshmallow in Cybernetic America. Due to this, much of the Cyber has fallen victim to normie infestation. Consequently, 9Gag is the target of coordinated attacks and stigmatization from many other Cybernetic Nations, although the webzone has avoided direct invasion and is nonetheless considered a major power. 9Gag has a long history that stretches back centuries. Prior to its unification under the monarchy, 9Gag was a conglomerate of both nomadic and sedentary independent tribes, notably the Javas and the 9Gagians, from whose name "9Gag" is derived. Although not a native language of the webzone, English is its most spoken language and has completely displaced most of its indigenous languages. Despite this, 9Gag's culture has a distinct character. Due to its hostile relations with most other webzones, little is known in depth about the inner workings of 9Gag's society aside from the information provided by state sources. History 9Gag vs 4Chan Main article: War of the Quadruple Alliance On December 20th a raid called Operation Deepthroat went underway. All of 9gag's jealous enemies, including Reddit, Tumblr, and most of all, 4chan, attacked the heart of the 9gaganese empire - 9gag's "new" page - with porn and gore. Post after post fell to the mighty banhammers of the mods and were downvoted to oblivion, but eventually the 9gag army fell, as a new offensive came in from 4chan. For 40 hours, users were locked out of 9gag as the mods hunted and finished off the remaining imagery. In the six long years that have passed since then, the 9gaganese have never forgotten the raids of 4chan. One day they will strike back. And one day they will defeat the 4channers. Politics 9Gag is an absolute monarchy. Human rights In accordance with imperial decree, feminazis are classified as terrorists and can be killed by any 9Gagger without repercussion, a policy with has been both praised and condemned by human rights groups. Despite this, Emma Watson, a self-described feminazi, has been officially honored as a Hero of 9Gag by a separate imperial decree, despite rumors that she has not even heard of 9Gag. Justin Bieber has been officially declared an enemy of the state by the 9Gag government. The 9Gagian government has been accused of arbitrarily arresting its political or ideological opponents, including meme masters, and holding them indefinitely without trial. Culture Cats are the national mammal of 9Gag. Religion 9Gag is a religiously diverse countries with communities of several different faiths. The Church of the Dank once operated a cathedral in 9Gag, but it was forcibly closed and its entire congregation was arrested by the secret police after Cybernetic India's declaration of war on 9Gag. Aside from the suppression of religions devoted to dankness, the 9Gagian government generally respects freedom of religion, not wanting to incite insurrection or civil war. Language The official languages of 9Gag are English (a French-influenced dialect), JavaScript, and 9Gagian. English is the most common and the lingua franca. JavaScript and 9Gagian are endangered and, respectively, spoken only by the Javas and 9Gagians (not to be confused with 9Gaggers, which refers to the people of 9Gag as a whole), the people from who the name "9Gag" is derived. There have been marginally-successful efforts by some 9Gag nationalists to revive the other, now extinct, tribal languages. It is believed that English was originally adopted for commerce to ease trade with other webzones and as a lingua franca for communication between different tribes before slowly displacing most of 9Gag's native languages. According to some reports, there are small Cantonese and Mandarin speaking communities in 9Gag, but this remains unconfirmed. Cuisine Steak, pizza, and potatoes, all of which are produced domestically, are staple foods of 9Gag. The national dish consists of steak, pizza, a potato, kebab, nutella, and beer. A unique strain of potato that bears an uncanny resemblance to the number 9 grows in 9Gag; locals and the government insist that the strain evolved naturally, though outside the normie world it is usually thought the strain was selectively bred by 9Gaggers centuries ago. Sports Video gaming, regardless of the platform, is the national sport of 9Gag. Science and technology Le 9Gag Army, the military of 9Gag, uses trebuchets for national defense, suggesting the webzone lacks serious industrial capacity. Reportedly, most of 9Gag's technology is modeled after that of other webzones. One critic of 9Gag has gone on record saying that "9Gag has invented nothing and stolen everything." Economy The official currency of 9Gag is the 9Gag Upvote, which is similar in appearance to the Reddit Upvote. It is widely accepted in most normie webzones, but is low in value elsewhere. 9Gag's economy is believed not to have a major industrial sector. It has a significant entertainment sector (catering almost exclusively to the normie world). According to detractors, most of the work is stolen from non-normie webzones. 9Gag receives some tourists from normie webzones with which it is allied. Foreign relations 9Gag has negative relations with most other webzones, primarily due to its efforts to promote normieism abroad through political subversion and military action, and secondarily due to its ideological incompatibility with many Cybernetic powers, notably Cybernetic India. However, it has positive relations with some normie webzones. References Category:Websites Category:The Cyber